Desire
by Criminal-S
Summary: Sesuatu yang tak pernah orang lain tahu, terjadi di kediaman Hyuuga. Dulunya, aku hanya ingin membantu Hinata-sama melupakan Naruto. Tapi sekarang? / plot? what plot? bukan untuk di bawah umur :D request dari sasunata chan.


**Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Desire belongs to me (Criminal-S) **

**Warnings: canon, mature, incest (hyuugacest), pwp as always :D**

* * *

Mataku berat, tubuhku lelah tapi sesuatu yang hangat dan sempit menjepitku. Entah itu apa yang jelas terasa sangat memanjakan kejantananku. Aku membuka mata dan langsung melihat Hinata-_sama_ sedang menaik turunkan pinggulnya di atasku.

"Aaakh, aaakh, aaakh. Ne-neji-_niisan_."

"Hinata-_sama_… Ssh…"

Aku mendesis menahan nikmat saat Hinata-_sama_ terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya, membenamkan kejantananku hingga kami merapat. Berkali-kali. Entah sejak kapan Hinata melakukannya, aku cukup terkejut karena baru kali ini Hinata-_sama_ nekat menyerangku di kamarku.

"Ookh… Hi… nata-_sa… ma_…"

"Uuuh aaah Neji-_nisan_."

Mataku yang masih mengantuk ini pun kembali terpejam berusaha menikmati, tapi sial liangnya berkedut meremas dan menarikku lebih dalam.

"Akh, akh akh. Aaaakh."

Hinata-_sama_ mendesah dengan wajah putih pucat yang memerah di bagian pipinya. Baju abu-abunya telah terbuka beserta bra-nya. Menampilkan buah dada yang bergoyang mengundang tanganku.

"Mmhh…"

Akhirnya kuladeni saja, kuremas sepasang dada besarnya secara gemas karena jepitan liangnya semakin kuat.

"Uuuugh… Neji-_niisan_, milikmu bertambah ker…ras. Akh aaakh aaaakh."

"Sssh…"

"Aaakh, pe-penuh sekali. Uuuugh aaah…"

Tentu saja senjataku bertambah tegang, karena aku melihat desahanmu, tubuh tereksposmu, dan semburat merahmu yang menggodaku Hinata-_sama_. Argh… aku ingin menggulingkan tubuh kami dan menyerangnya balik secara liar, tapi kutahan karena bagaimana pun aku tak ingin menyakiti Hinata-_sama_.

"Aaakh, Neji… _nisan_… aaakh…"

"Terus, Hinata-_sama_… uugh."

Tangan Hinata-_sama_ terulur menyentuh rahangku dan tubuhnya merendah mendekat padaku hingga dada besarnya merapat pada dadaku. Entah sejak kapan kimono putihku terbuka lebar, pasti Hinata-_sama_.

"Ookh, mmmh…"

Hinata-_sama_ mengundangku untuk beradu dalam ciuman panas dan aku pun meladeni. Kupegang pinggul Hinata-_sama_ untuk membantunya naik-turun dan kugerakan pula pinggulku.

"Mmhh. Ngggh!"

Hinata-_sama_ menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya saat aku menyodok liangnya dari bawah dengan kecepatan yang mulai liar. Tangannya tak memegang rahangku lagi melainkan pundakku. Dia meronta minta dilepaskan bibirnya dan aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri.

"Mmmhh… ngggh… nghhh."

Aku mempercepat tusukanku karena merasa liangnya begitu kuat menjepitku. Kulepaskan bibir Hinata-_sama_ sambil mempercepat gerakan pinggulku, karena aku ingin sekali mendengar…

"Aaakh… Ne-ji… Neji… _niisan!_ aakh!"

Hinata-_sama_ langsung memendamkan wajahnya di leherku dan menggigitnya. Dia memang sering begitu karena tidak ingin kegiatan gelap kami terdengar oleh anggota keluarga lain.

"Sssh…"

Kugerakan pinggulku dari bawah dengan perlahan agar Hinata-_sama_ menikmati sisa orgasmenya. Lubangnya masih berkedut menjepitku erat, giginya juga masih menancap di leherku membuat aku menggerang.

"Ngggrrh…"

Hinata mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, tubuhnya telah ambruk jatuh merapat di atas tubuhku. Aku sibuk menekan-nekan milikku yang masih berdiri tegak di dalam liang licin nan sempitnya. Kurasakan sensasi menyenangkan saat dadaku dan dada Hinata-_sama_ yang menempel sama-sama bergerak mengatur napas.

"Neji-_niisan_…"

Hinata-_sama_ menarik wajahnya dari leherku dan memberikanku tatapan merengek. Aku tersenyum mengelus rambut _indigo_ lembutnya yang sudah sedikit berantakan.

"Milikmu bertambah keras. Aku sudah mengantuk…"

Hinata-_sama _kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di leherku sementara aku berusaha mati-matian menahan hasratku. Karena aku belum klimaks dan senjataku justru bertambah tegang dalam liang Hinata-_sama_ yang masih berkedut pelan.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dan menelan ludah. Hubungan gelapku dengan Hinata -_sama_ sudah berjalan sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya saat Naruto menikah dengan Ino, saat itu Hinata-_sama_ begitu terpuruk dan hanya aku yang berada di sampingnya.

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku waktu itu saat kutenangkan Hinata-_sama_ dikamarnya, tapi aku malah sengaja merenggut keperawanannya secara paksa. Aku hanya ingin menggantikan bayang-bayang Hinata-_sama_ tentang Naruto menjadi bayang-bayang tentangku saja.

Akan sangat merepotkan jika Hinata-_sama_ terus murung karena bocah rubah yang kini sudah menjadi Hokage itu. Aku ingat semalaman suntuk aku menggaulinya berkali-kali, kebetulan klanku sedang pergi keluar desa menyisakan Hinata-_sama_ dan aku. Tapi lihat, tidak sia-sia bukan? Hinata-_sama_ sudah tidak pernah memikirkan Naruto lagi.

"Sssh…"

Cukup, aku tidak tahan lagi menahan hasratku yang belum keluar. Aku menggulingkan tubuh kami berdua hingga aku berada di atas. Hinata membelalakan matanya saat aku melesakan kembali kejantananku yang masih berdiri tegak ke dalam liangnya …

"Uuh." desisku menatap kedua kelopak mata Hinata-_sama_ yang terpejam. Kuciumi hidungnya dan dia membuka matanya, memamerkan iris _lavender_ beningnya yang semakin sayu padaku.

"Neji-_niisan_, aku sudah lelah."

Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan dan sibuk meremas dada Hinata-_sama_, pucuknya yang kemerahan dan mengeras itu mengundangku untuk mengigit dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Aaakh… aaakh… Neji-_niisan_ hentikan aku lelah."

"Kau yang menggodaku Hinata-_sama_. Sssh…"

"Aaakh…"

Aku pun mulai menggerakan pinggulku dengan kecepatan sedang. Hinata-_sama_ terus berbisik merengek minta aku menyudahinya. Hujamanku pun mulai cepat dan lebih dalam serta lebih menghentak.

Dia menggigit bibirnya berusaha tidak berteriak karena gerakanku yang kasar mulai mengguncang-guncang hebat tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya telah terbuka lebar mempermudah gerakan keluar masukku. Aku menyodok-nyodok liang sempitnya berkali-kali hingga menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Tanganku pun aktif meremas-remas kedua dada besarnya yang bergoyang.

"Aaakh… Neji… _niiiisaaan_. AAAAKH."

Aku membungkam mulutnya karena aku tahu dia mungkin tidak tahan lagi untuk berteriak. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, bisa-bisa _byaakugan_ seluruh penghuni rumah ini akan aktif untuk memburu dan membunuhku.

"Nggh! Mmmmh! Nnggghh… ngghhh… ngghhh!"

"Hmmmmh…"

Kami mendesah dalam mulut satu sama lain, gerakanku semakin cepat karena lubangnya semakin rapat. Aku melepaskan ciuman dan menutup mulut Hinata-_sama_ dengan telapak kananku. Tangan kiri ku menumpu tubuhku di sebelah kepalanya dan aku mulai menggerakan tubuhku lebih gila.

"Sshh… oookh, Hinata-_sssammma._" erangan bisikku dibalas dengan desahan tertahan Hinata-_sama_ yang kubekap mulutnya. Aku menatap wajah terpejamnya dengan pandangan sayu karena bernafsu. Tubuh Hinata mengejang, rupanya ia klimaks dan berhasil menjepitku kuat.

"Aaakh."

Tidak tahan lagi, aku menggerakannya semakin liar dan gila tak peduli tatapan sayu Hinata dan rengekan tertahannya karena gerakanku yang semakin tak terkendali.

"Ssh, tahan… Hinata-_sama…_ sssedikit aaakh lagi…"

"Mmmh!"

Aku pun semakin menggerakannya dengan kasar untuk memuaskan diriku sendiri. Tanganku masih membekap mulut Hinata-_sama_ agar ia tak berteriak. Aku terus bergerak, bergerak hingga decitan ranjang terdengar. Dan…

"AKH!"

Kukeluarkan seluruh hasratku di dalam rahimnya. Aku sibuk menekan-nekan milikku sambil melenguh nikmat dan melepaskan bekapan tanganku pada Hianta-_sama_.

.

.

.

"Kau … mengeluarkannya di dalam, Neji-_niisan_."

"Aku tahu."

Aku berjalan sambil menggendong Hinata-_sama_ menuju kamarnya. _Byaakugan_-ku aktif untuk berjaga-jaga agar menghindari kontak dengan penghuni rumah yang lain saat kuantar Hinata-_sama_ ke kamarnya.

Beruntung, ini masih jam tiga pagi dan sepertinya belum ada yang bangun. Aku pun membuka kamar Hinata-_sama_ dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah kurapihkan pakaiannya di atas ranjang.

"Nanti kalau aku hamil bagaimana?"

"Itu bagus, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menikahkan kau dan aku." Jawabku acuh sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Memangnya _Tou-san_ akan setuju?"

"Sebagai _Bunke_, aku mana mungkin diperbolehkan memiliki _Shoke_ sepertimu, Hinata-_sama_. Ya sudah, lain kali jangan menyerangku tiba-tiba di kamar, kau membuatku terkejut."

Hinata-_sama_ terkikik dan menyamankan tubuhnya untuk tidur.

"Habis Neji-_niisan_ pergi misi selama dua minggu. Aku rindu sekali."

Aku mengelus rambut indigonya pelan dan mencium hidungnya sekali lagi.

"Selamat tidur."

* * *

**BANZAAAAAI! Satu hutang req fict berkurang. Oke jangan tanya judulnya saya juga sempet bingung mau kasih judul apa. Jadi asal aja pake judul itu. wkwkwk.**


End file.
